


longing

by amaelamin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>siren!yeol and pirate!myungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	longing

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 30 aug 2013.

**_"It is strange and beautiful that Homer should make the Sirens appeal to the spirit, not to the flesh." - Jane Ellen Harrison_ **

 

Sungyeol watched Myungsoo through the bars of his cage, his dark eyes following Myungsoo’s slow pacing till he got bored and turned over to lie insolently on the dirty hay with his back to the newly-christened pirate.

“Does your muzzle hurt?” Myungsoo asked, trying for nonchalant and failing. Sungyeol made no reply.

Upon the advisement of the older, more experienced pirates, Myungsoo had stuffed his ears with beeswax and lashed himself to the mast when sailing past the rocky half of the Sirenusas islands the week before.

He saw the sirens, just as expected, perched on the rocks, those same rocks that had doomed many a vessel steered off-course by sailors enchanted with siren-song. Myungsoo felt huge relief at his continued survival won, watching the sirens' chests heave, lips moving in mute harmony. And then he’d found out to his incredulity that his captain’s aim had not been just to make it past the Siren islands with his crew intact but to capture one to sell to the Black Queen when they arrived in the Caribbean some few months later – they’d anchored behind the sirens’ cliffs and tried to ambush the creatures. They’d lost three men doing this, two to the siren-song and one to the ferocious fight this particular one had put up before his kin realized he was being taken – and yet Myungsoo had been surprised it had been so easy. Their captain had walked around with dollar signs shining in his eyes ever since, the three dead not given another thought.

After the captain had personally muzzled him, fitting a metal piece over his face to make sure he couldn’t speak or sing, they had given the siren a spare pair of threadbare trousers to wear for decency’s sake. He’d put it on with the disdainful air of a superior being humouring lowly companions.

“What about when he needs to eat?” Myungsoo had asked a trifle innocently.

“They eat men’s souls,” the first mate had leered at him. “You can let him have yours if you think he looks hungry.”

“You don’t really eat men’s souls, do you?” Myungsoo asked, wondering if he should walk around to the other side of the bars to force the siren to look at him. His only answer was a deep sigh, as though the siren was personally wounded by how stupid Myungsoo was.

“Oh, right, you can’t answer,” Myungsoo said half to himself, twisting his fingers together and wondering why he felt so intimidated by a creature muzzled and in a metal cage.

_Yes, I do. Get away before I take yours._

The words arrived in Myungsoo’s consciousness without sound as if they were his own thoughts, and it took him a moment to realize what had happened. He threw himself instinctively backwards away from the cage, hands flying up to cover his ears as the siren turned around gracefully to face him; effect spoiled slightly by little bits of hay sticking to the siren’s skin and hair.

He was beautiful, that was for sure – and looked every bit as human as Myungsoo himself. The only hint that he wasn’t was in his gaze – stormy dark eyes that sometimes flashed like roiling waves and looked as deep as the ocean itself.

_Like what you see?_

Myungsoo turned and bolted for the stairs up to deck, the siren’s bitter laughter settling softly in his head.


End file.
